Get Through This
by The Royal Wolf
Summary: Not wanting to leave with her Father, Weiss makes a choice after Beacon fell. Eventual monochrome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Nightmare**

* * *

 _This is a nightmare,_ Weiss thinks, stepping out of the makeshift hospital in the safe zone of Vale.

Hugging her arms close, she walks head down, _how could this have happened?_ Vision blurred from rising tears she stops moving, _Pyrrha's gone, Yang's arm, Ruby unconscious, Blake injured and guilt ridden._

Angrily swiping the tears away, _no I can't break down here, my team needs me to be strong for them._ Lifting her head up to the sky, watching the clouds drift across the night sky, _yes, I'll be strong for them._

As she watched the sky she noticed something glinting in the corner of her vision. Turning her head Weiss made out an airship in the sky, heading in the direction of the safe zone. As it got closer she made out the Schnee sigil emblazoned on the side of the ship.

"No," she uttered in disbelief, "what is he doing here?"

 _He's going to take me back to Atlas,_ she thinks _, away from my team._

"No, no, this can't be happening!" she bursts out, tears threatening to fall, "I can't go back to Atlas now!"

Thoughts racing, desperately trying to come up with a way to convince her Father to let her stay, "There's nothing I can do," she whispered brokenly, slumping to her knees "he's going to keep me isolated in Atlas, were I'll be no help to anyone."

"You can come with me."

Startled her head jerked up, standing a few feet from her was Blake, clutching her wound, watching the heiress with an indescribable expression on her face.

 _What is she doing out of the hospital? She should be resting? Wait, come with her? Where is she-_ , abruptly standing Weiss accused, "You were going to run?"

Shifting her weight, breaking eye contact Blake replies, "That doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Weiss asks, body trembling in anger, "of course it matters! You were going to run from your team, without even a word!"

"You don't understand!" Blake responds, "I'm a danger to everyone!"

"Then why invite me along?" she retorts.

"It was a mistake," Blake responds, turning away, "forget I said anything."

 _Go with my Father to Atlas, isolated from my friends, or leave with Blake, who would be alone without me._

Looking from Blake's retreating form and the incoming airship she makes her decision, "Wait!" seeing her teammate stop, but not turn around she continues, "I'll come with you, but we are telling someone we are leaving; we can't just leave without saying something to our teammate."

Turning to look at her Blake answers, "It would be better if we just left."

"I don't care what you think is better," Weiss retorts marching up to the faunus, poking her in the shoulder, "teammates don't abandon each other without a word."

"Isn't that what you are doing," Blake replied hotly, shifting away from the poking, "by coming with me?"

"No," Weiss huffs, crossing her arms, "I am coming with you because my Father will not let me stay here, if I leave with you at least I will be keeping you from abandoning your team entirely."

The other girl frowned at her but didn't protest her words, "We need to get going then."

"After we tell someone," Weiss replies, turning around to look for one of their friends. Down the street closer to the hospital entrance she sees Sun looking in their direction, "Sun," waving her arm to get him moving, Weiss calls "come here!"

Trotting over to them Sun says, "I wasn't spying on you," looking from Weiss to Blake he continues, "I just saw you leaving the hospital and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Never mind that," Weiss interrupted before Blake could respond, pointing at the incoming airship, "Sun, you see that airship?" seeing his nod in answer, "it's my Fathers, he is here to take me to Atlas. I would rather stay here," turning to glare at Blake, "with the whole team, but that isn't an option."

"What are you going to do?" Sun questions, looking between the two of them.

"I'm leaving with Blake, to.." turning to the girl Weiss gives her a questioning look.

"To my home."

"Right, to Blake's home, so my Father can't take me to Atlas" Weiss continued turning back to Sun, "what we need you to do is tell Ruby and Yang where we went," turning to watch the approaching airship, "we don't have time to wait for them to wake up, promise me you will tell them this."

"I promise."

Touching the heiresses shoulder Blake said, "Come on Weiss, we need to go." Turning she started walking away.

Taking one last look at Sun, who was watching Blake leave with a concerned expression, she said, "I'll take care of her, and thank you Sun."

With that he turned to Weiss and replied, "Yeah, no problem," walking backwards he continued, "you should probably go catch up to her."

Weiss turned and jogged to catch up to her teammate, silently they walked, lost in their own thoughts.

 _She was going to leave us all, without a word,_ Weiss thought, _why does she think it's dangerous to be near her?_ Turning to look at Blake, the heiress watches her, noticing a guilt stricken and pain filled expression flash across her face occasionally. _What happened that makes you think what happened to Yang is your fault?_ Weiss questions to herself, thinking back on the courtyard and Blake's crying apologies.

As if sensing the heiresses studying gaze Blake glances over to her, opening her mouth hesitantly before asking, "Are you sure about this," coming to a stop, looking away from Weiss she continues, "coming with me I mean?"

"Of course, I am," Weiss replied, looking over to the faunus, "we really need to keep moving, my Father is going to send people to find me."

Looking at her briefly before turning away Blake replied, "Right, follow me."

Catching up to her Weiss asked, "Where are we going now?"

"We need to go further into the city to avoid people finding us," Blake replied, turning down an alley, and over to a fire escape, "It will be easier to avoid them from the roofs," looking over to Weiss she asks, "are you up for some exercise?"

Looking to Blake's injury she retorts, "Are you?"

Glancing were Weiss is looking the faunus replies, "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Weiss replies skeptical, "but yes I'm up for it."

"Good," jumping Blake grabs onto the bottom rung of the ladder pulling it down, "let's get going then."

* * *

 **AN: I had this idea last night about what would it be like if Weiss somehow ended up going with Blake to Menagerie instead of Sun. From that I wrote a four-page single spaced outline of a story that goes with that premise. This is the first chapter from that outline. I have changed the timeline some because I needed Weiss's Father to show up before Blake left, so for this story her Father started heading to Beacon the day after Weiss ignored his scroll call during the episode Winter left. Let me know what you think about this feedback is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Come on Weiss," Blake said, leaning against a wall outside the dressing rooms, "we don't have all day."

"Be patient," Weiss replied from inside the dressing room, "I'll be out in a minute."

Sighing, Blake leaned her head back, closing her eyes, _I should have known it would take her awhile, even if we are the only ones here._ They had been laying low in abandoned parts of the city, waiting for the search for Weiss to die down some before attempting to board a ship.

Blake had scouted the docks earlier that morning, finding it clear of Schnee men. With that she found a ship that would be traveling to Menagerie and secured a room aboard for the two of them. The ship would be heading out later that day. When relating the news to heiress she was all for leaving Vale, but not before they got a change of clothes, not wanting to be seen in 'these filthy rags.'

 _She wasn't wrong,_ Blake mused, with weeks of wear, their old outfits had been torn and dirty, _it is nice wearing something clean again_ , she thought looking down at the long white coat she was wearing.

Turning her head at the sound of the dressing room door opening, Blake watched as Weiss exited, she was wearing a shimmering short blue and white dress, with matching heel, the outfit complimenting her white hair and blue eyes.

"Well," Weiss started resting her hands on her hips, "what do you think?"

"I think its impractical." Blake deadpanned, turning away.

"Like that coat is any better." Weiss scoffed gesturing at Blake.

"Right." Blake said, pushing off the wall, "let's get going."

Heading toward the exit Blake spotted a long brown cloak with a hood, grabbing it she holds it out to Weiss, "Here, you'll need to cover your hair when we get to the populated areas."

Looking at the hood in disgust Weiss reluctantly accepted it, seeing the look Blake says, "You can take it off once the ship leaves."

Rolling her eyes Weiss pulled the cloak on, bringing the hood up to cover her hair and obscure her face, gesturing toward the door she said, "Lead the way."

* * *

"I didn't have very much money," Blake started leading Weiss along the ship passage way, "so we only have one room."

"That's not a problem," Weiss responded, stopping as Blake did in front of what appeared to be their room, "we have been sharing a dorm for a while now."

The small smile Blake sent her caused a warm feeling to rush through her, Blake hadn't smiled once these last few weeks, it was good to see again. Turning away from her Blake unlocked the door with the provided key, upon opening the door the smile slipped into a frown.

Frowning herself, Weiss stepped forward asking, "What's," looking in the room she finished, "wrong…oh." Along the far wall under a small window, was a twin sized bed along with a small dresser, there was a door leading to a bathroom along the right wall but no other furniture in the small room.

"I'll take the floor," Blake said, stepping into the room, "you can have to bed."

 _She already hasn't been sleeping well, the last thing she needs is to be sleeping on the floor._

Looking from Blake to the floor, then the bed, "We can both use the bed," stepping into the room, closing the door she continued, "it will be a tight fit," looking at the faunus," but we both deserve a bed after these last few weeks."

Watching Blake open her mouth Weiss brings her hand up, "Uhpupup, no arguing, we are sharing the bed."

Closing her mouth raven-haired girl looked toward the bed, then back to Weiss, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Weiss responded, taking off the horrid cloak and setting it on top the dresser, placing Myrtenaster atop the cloak, she then moved to sit on the bed, it wasn't the best mattress, old and spring filled, but it was an improvement from abandoned building floors.

Seeing her teammate still standing, looking anywhere that wasn't the bed, Weiss rolled her eyes, "Come on," patting the spot next to her, getting Blake's attention, "sit."

At first it seemed like the girl would run out the door with the way her eye's kept darting to it, but eventually Blake moved to sit next to her, as far away as she could be while still on the bed, but sitting nonetheless.

Taking a long look at her friend Weiss noticed not for the first time the dark bags under the girl's eyes, and the furrowed brow as she stared off into the room.

 _Maybe now that we are heading to her home she will get some rest._ Frowning at the thought Weiss reflected that she didn't even know where Blake's home is. She knew that's where they were heading from what they told Sun, but with trying to stay hidden, fighting grimm in the city, and Blake securing passage on the ship alone Weiss hadn't gotten a chance learn where they were going.

"You said we were going to your home," Weiss started, watching as Blake jumped, quickly turning her head toward Weiss, "but where is your home?"

Staring at her for a second Blake answered, "Menagerie."

"Menagerie?" Weiss repeated, wanting to know more about the island than what she learned from school and her father, she asked, "can you tell me about it?"

Turning away from her Blake said, "It's home," reaching up toward bow, Weiss watched as the faunus removed it revealing her ears, "somewhere that I don't have to hide, where I can just be me." With the bow off Weiss had the chance to see the faunus's ears and how the folded back as the girl stared down at the bow in her hand, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked concerned, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Nothing," Blake replied, shrugging the heiress hand off and standing, "I'm going for a walk." Not wanting to be alone Weiss moves to follow her.

"Alone." Blake adds, leaving the room, door swinging shut behind her.

Door clicking shut, Weiss slumps back into her spot on the bed, despite being with Blake the past weeks, she'd been lonely, the faunus had been distant, silent, and sullen, and Weiss didn't know how to help her. Weiss had thought that being on the ship, and sharing the same room that she would be able to get Blake to finally talk to her.

 _Look how well that turned out,_ she though bitterly.

Seeing something from the corner of her eye she turns to see Blake's bow discarded on the ground. Leaning over the heiress picks it up, running the smooth silk through her hands. Tears blurring her vision she whispered, "Why won't you talk to me, Blake?"

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think. Sorry about the long wait, classes have been kicking my ass.**


End file.
